Royal Blood
by Pan1
Summary: Sequel to New Saiyajin. Pan and Trunks Twin children decide they want to go and find the Saiyajins to see what they are up to. But something else is lurking around wanting to capture them and their kasan!
1. Default Chapter

Royal Blood ****

Authors note: Okay, I'm sorry for taking so long with this, but here's the sequel to 'New Saiyajin' In this fic Pan and Trunks' twin children, at the age of eight, leave earth in search of fellow saiyajins, with Vegeta and their parents in tow. Then watch as they try to live on the 'new' planet Vegeta-sei. 

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, so the characters are not mine. 

****

Royal Blood

Chapter 1

__

What About the Other Saiyajins?

Pan sat up in her bed and slapped Trunks in the chest. 

"Wake up! We're late!" She hissed, her tail bristling as it uncurled from her leg. 

She slid off the side of the bed and ran to the closet, pulling both an out-fit for herself and for Trunks. Her tail was tense with her anger having slept late, and it swayed slightly. Trunks sat up in the bed and pushed the covers aside, He rubbed his face and eyes to wake himself up then slid off the bed. 

"What are we late for?" He questioned threw a yawn. 

"The Reunion, baka!" Pan snapped, her tail lashing, "Put this on." She threw him a pair of jeans and a black T-shirt. 

"Kasan will have a mental melt down if we get there late." Trunks said franticly. 

"You think I don't know that!" Pan growled. 

Trunks snorted and threw on the jeans and T-shirt. 

"I'll get the kids." He said through another yawn.

Pan said nothing as she undressed, Trunks came up behind her and kissed her cheek. 

"Don't worry about it, we'll just fly there." He said. 

"Hai, that'll be great! Our family will be the one in the photo to have wind-blown hair!" Pan spat.

"Since when are you worried about photo's?" Trunks smirked. 

Pan punched his arm,

"I'm not worried about it, your Kasan will be though." Pan pointed out, "And she'll have a heart attack if the kids show up like that." 

Trunks nodded,

"Your right, we'll just have to be late then." He started away from her.

"Iie! We'll fly there, but we'll just go straight to Bra." Pan said hurriedly. 

Trunks laughed,

"Get ready and quite stressing over it." He ordered. 

Pan glared at him, and he walked away smiling. 

When Trunks entered his twin children's room, he smiled. His daughter, Tiria, had her legs sprawled up against the wall and her hair hung over the edge of her bed, and her tail was curled tightly around one of her legs, the covers had been cast onto the floor. Then Trunks turned to his son, Luont, who had half of his body off of the bed, his head only inches from the ground and his tail laying absently at his side. Trunks went to Luont first, as he was the one in the most danger of having a concussion. 

Trunks lifted him up and lay him in a more comfortable position. He saw his son's eyes flicker, his body tense, and his tail bristle slightly. Luont was awake he knew, Trunks smirked, they would have to work on him coming awake without letting the person near him knowing.

Trunks then moved across the room to Tiria's side, and as soon as he pulled her legs down, she was up in the air in a squatting stance, her tail wrapped tightly around her waist. 

"Tousan! Must you always waken me that way?" She asked irritably, her tail loosening slightly. 

"At least you come fully awake." Trunks answered, "Unlike your brother, who is half dead when he wakes up." 

Tiria nodded agreeably then sat down on the bed. She looked at her clock and her eyes widened,

"Tousan! We are supposed to be at Grandma Bulma's in half an hour!" She exclaimed. 

"Hai, so get ready." Trunks said. 

He handed Tiria her overalls and red T-shirt then went back to Luont. He picked his son up from the ankle and held him out the window upside down. 

Luont came awake immediately and he turned himself right side up.

"Awake?" Trunks asked.

"I've been awake!" Luont said. 

"Oh…well then get in here and get ready." Trunks let him go and he dropped a couple feet. 

Luont flew inside and sat on his bed, and Trunks threw him a pair of jeans and a black T-shirt. 

Bra shifted her daughter, Tekoa, to her other hip. She sighed and turned to Goten,

"Where are they?" She asked.

"On the way." Goten answered calmly. 

Bra scowled,

"They over slept again! Kasan is gonna have a fit!" She mumbled. 

Goten smirked, 

"Don't worry about it." 

"Where's Korah?" Bra asked. 

Tekoa growled and tightened her tail around Bra's forearm. 

"Loosen it now." Bra said. "I'm not going to put you down." 

Tekoa loosened her tail and lay her head on Bra's shoulder. 

"She's begging Tousan for food." Goten answered with a chuckle. 

Bra smiled and turned around,

"Finally!" She exclaimed, as Pan, Trunks, and the twins came into view. 

The four landed and Trunks smiled at the three in front of him. 

"Hey, Bra, Goten. How's Tekoa?" Trunks asked. 

Bra smiled, 

"She's great!" 

"And what about Korah?" Trunks said as he looked around. 

"She's great too, right now she's begging Goku for food." Bra chuckled. 

Pan smirked at Bra then turned to her children, she squatted to them,

"Tiria, no sparring until after the Reunion." Pan said, "And Luont, no troublemaking."

Luont smiled at her and ran off, Tiria just stared back at Pan and gave a short nod. 

"Promise to spar with me?" Tiria asked.

Pan scowled,

"Fine, when we get home." Pan promised. 

Tiria made a barely perceptible nod and walked away. Pan smirked and the tip of her tail tapped. 

Bra smiled,

"I must say, Pan, you've done a good job on them."

Pan snickered,

"You aren't going to get any arigatous." 

Bra chuckled,

"I figured as much…or less I should say." 

Pan glared at her, 

"Where's Mum?" Pan asked looking around. 

"She and I sparred last night for quite some time," Bra explained, "At fifteen she may be able to talk her parents into extra sleep." 

Pan snorted,

"After living with Tousan for a year, I know otherwise." Pan smirked, "They'll be here, no matter how much she flatters them."

Bra smiled again,

"Jami is going to have another baby." Bra whispered. 

Pan's eyes widened and her face paled,

"Nani! At her age?" Pan asked quietly, her tail began t twitch.

"Hai, she is going to talk to Kasan about using her doctor." Bra explained, "She is going to need a lot of attention." 

Pan nodded,

"This is most surprising." 

Bra chuckled,

"You're going to have another sibling!"

Pan glared at her again, 

"I'll be right back." Pan snapped. 

Bra shooed her away with a wave of her hand, and Pan left glaring all the more. Pan went in search of Vegeta, knowing he wouldn't be sparring. Bulma wouldn't have it. She found him in his usual spot under a tree in the back yard, arms crossed, eyes sweeping around everything. She found also that he was not alone, her daughter stood next to him, imitating him: her own arms crossed and her face was set in a scowl as she watched everyone. Pan smiled to herself then stood next to Vegeta, she mimicked him as well until he grew irritated. After around twenty minuets he finally turned to her,

"What is it brat!" He snapped. 

Tiria looked up thinking him to be speaking to her, and her face showed anger,

"Not you, baka, get going." Vegeta growled at Tiria.

Tiria glanced at Pan with disappointment, Pan scowled at her daughter,

"You heard him." She said. 

Tiria dropped her arms and stalked away, not saying anything. 

"Well?" Vegeta said impatiently, (S.T.)

Pan sighed, she'd been thinking this over for quite some time. Her children needed the best trainer, while she may be barely higher than Vegeta in power, he was by far the better fighter (When not blinded by rage of course.) So naturally Pan thought he would be the best suited one to train them, and at the age of eight, her twin children should be ably to handle the stubborn Prince. Pan smirked, the Princes blood carried into her daughter a bit more than everyone supposed, her daughter positively hated being treated like a child. Pan looked at Vegeta who seemed to be on the verge of blowing up at her, she smirked,

"You've been training Korah…correct?" Pan asked, (S.T.)

"Hai…" Vegeta answered, (S.T.) all the more impatient. 

Pan chuckled,

"She's how old now?" Pan spoke coldly, (S.T.)

"Ten." Vegeta spat, (S.T.) "Get on with it!"

"I'm getting there!" Pan snapped, (S.T.) "I've been training Tiria and Luont since they were able to walk." Pan began slowly, her voice shaking slightly in her anger, "They are improving considerably, but I want them to train more. I haven't got the time to put my whole attention on just their training. I'm working now so I've got to step aside for awhile." Pan drew in a deep breath and glared at Vegeta, "We both now that I'm hardly stronger than you, but you are better in fighting then I am. So the thing is I want you to train my two children." 

Vegeta looked at her in a way that made her scowl, but she said nothing. 

"The two of you will not baby the two when they come home bruised and scratched from a long day of training." Vegeta scowled. "And they will learn not to complain!" 

Pan smirked,

"You'll be surprised by the two, I'm sure." Pan said, (S.T.) "Luont is very tricky in his sparring, although a little childish I might say. But Tiria is very smart and not the least bit childish, just so you know." 

Vegeta snorted,

"The brat's won't be a problem." He assured her, (S.T.) "What about their school?"

Pan waved a hand impatiently,

"They do their school at home." She informed him, (S.T.)

Vegeta grunted, 

"With much luck the squirts will be finished by the age of sixteen." Pan said proudly, (S.T.)

__

Where'd you go?

I'm talking to your tousan, get out of my head.

Heh! Maybe I'll just bug you.

Pan scowled,

"Honto?" Vegeta demanded, (S.T.)

"Your son wishes to make me angry." Pan snarled, (S.T.)

Vegeta smirked,

"Bring the brats her tomorrow at four." 

Pan nodded and walked away. 

__

What do you want?

You.

You baka! What do you need?

Hmmm…a back rub would be nice.

Ugh…talk with Goten or something.

Pan stalked toward Bra and blocked her mind from Trunks. She caught sight of him and he was laughing at her, she scowled and muttered,

"When will this end?" to Bra.

"In about six hours." Bra smiled. 

Bra must have seen the look of horror on Pan's face because she hastily added,

"I'm only joking, it'll only last an hour. Then we'll have dinner tonight around seven." Bra frowned, "_That_ will last about six hours." 

Pan snorted,

"If we're lucky, it'll last that short." 

Bra chuckled,

"Why did we come this early?" Pan asked.

"Kasan wants a picture of us and the grandkids." Bra answered.

"Oh, well let's get it over with." Pan scowled. 

"Just think, Pan, you'll get to smile for the camera for a whole half hour!" Bra laughed.

Pan glared at her and punched her.

"Ow! What was that for?" Bra asked, rubbing her arm.

"I barely hit you!" Pan snapped, "Get over it."

Bra smirked,

"You know…this could be fun." 

Pan gave her a questioning look. Bra just smiled innocently. 

"How so?" Pan asked irritably.

"Well…we'll get to see tousan yelled at by kasan. Also we'll see ChiChi whack Goku a few times." Bra pointed out with a grin. 

Pan scowled, she didn't find any of those things amusing, what she did find amusing was Bra and Goten's bickering. The ends of her mouth curled up in a suppress a smile as she visualized the two bickering, and she chuckled to herself. She supposed she would be able to tolerate it. 

"Finally they're here." Pan said, as her tousan pulled up in his hover car. 

Bra smirked at her, as Pan went up to Gohan,

"You didn't tell me she was going to have another baby." Pan hissed. 

Gohan looked at Pan with unmistakable shock, his face paled slightly as he closed his door behind him,

"How do you know about that?" He hissed back. "It was going to be announced tonight."

"Bra tipped me with a clue!" Pan said sarcastically. "How is _she_ knew before I did?"

Gohan sighed, obviously disgruntled about this, 

"If you must know, she was there when Jami took the test." Gohan answered sharply. 

Pan 'Humphed' and crossed her arms, Gohan pointed a threatening finger at her,

"Don't speak of it to anyone, it's a surprise." He ordered. 

"Neechan!" 

Pan spun around and gave Videl one of her rare smiles,

"Konichiwa, Mum." Pan said.

Videl's tail lowered, curling just enough to keep from touching the ground. Pan's own tail began to tap.

"We missed you last night." Videl said. 

"I had things to do." Pan explained, she had been up late arguing with her children…

__

"Well what happened to the other saiyajin?" Tiria demanded.

"What does it matter?" Pan snapped. "They are gone and

there is nothing you can do about it!"

Tiria crossed her arms and glared at the wall,

"I want to see what they were like." She muttered, "You were

raised by them, why can't I meet them?"

"Because I don't know where they are!" Pan snarled, "That's 

enough of your questioning, I'm tired and we have to get up

early tomorrow, go to bed." 

Tiria stalked up the stairs to her room in a very foul mood. 

Pan turned to Trunks,

"So what are we supposed to do about this!" She hissed.

"I don't know." Trunks said truthfully. 

Pan scowled,

"They aren't going to just stop wondering," Pan pointed out,

"but they can't go looking for the saiyajin, it's not safe! What

if they run into Toria? She would most likely kill them off thinking

it would get me off her back, ugh! I don't know what to do 

about them."

Pan slumped into a nearby chair and put her head in her 

palms. She scowled, why did your children have to ask about

the saiyajins of all things? She stood up and rounded on Trunks,

"I'll talk to your tousan about it tomorrow. Maybe if he trains 

them they might just ask him about the saiyajin. If what he tells

them satisfies them, then possibly they will drop it." Pan snorted

at this, "It's very unlikely, but I want Vegeta to train them anyway,

I'm starting that job soon."

Trunks smiled at her,

"Come on, let's go to bed." 
    
    "Pan? Hello!" Videl was waving one of her hands in front of Pan's face.

Pan blinked a couple of times,

"Honto?" Pan snapped. 

Videl rolled her eyes,

"I was **_saying_** that I couldn't wait to find out weather the baby's a boy or girl." Videl said. 

Pan snorted,

"You mean you don't know already?" Pan asked.

"Iie! How could we? She's only a couple weeks along." Videl snapped. 

"What does that got to do with anything?" Pan asked bewildered.

Videl's widened,

"You mean to tell me that you could tell us what the baby is **_now_**?" She asked.

"Hai." Pan shrugged. 

Videl shrieked, 

"Well?" She asked.

Pan glared at her, 

"Well what?" She snarled. 

"What is it?" Videl snarled back.

"It's male." Pan answered flatly. 

Videl's hands dropped to her side,

"How can you know?" She asked. 

"Because I can." Pan scowled. "I don't know how, but I've always been able to do that." 

Pan shrugged and crossed her arms. 

This didn't bother Videl at all, she just shrugged herself and began to jump up and down. 

"I'm going to have a baby niichan!" She squealed. 

"Shh!" Pan snapped. 

Videl stopped and frowned at her,

"What's wrong with you?" She asked. 

"Nothing," Pan growled, "Go talk with Tiria, she was looking for you earlier." 

Videl was about to protest but saw her kasan behind Pan and strode away. 

"What is it?" Jami asked, she had stepped away from Bulma and ChiChi.

Pan didn't jump she knew Jami was there,

"As I said to Mum, nothing." Pan said. 

Jami snorted, and Pan turned around.

"Oh stop with the macho talk, Pan!" Jami said, "It's old! I know when you're lying. So tell me…what's wrong?" 

"I'm tired and I'm worried." Pan explained softly. 

"Worried about what?" Jami wondered. 

"The twins." Pan whispered. 

"What about them?" Jami pressed.

"They've been asking a lot about the Saiyajins, and I've even heard them talking about leaving the planet to find them." Pan said. 

Jami frowned,

"They're only kids, Pan, they're bound to have crazy ideas." Jami soothed. 

Pan shook her head firmly, 

"That's what I thought at first, but not this time." Pan said softly, "They even started to **_plan_** it. They want so much to learn about the Saiyajin, they want to know how they live, what they eat, how the dress, and who their King is now, since their last king is here."

Jami shook her head in confusion, 

"This is something I can not help you with, I believe you should bring it up with Vegeta." She said. 

Pan nodded, it was what she had planed to do in the first place. 

"I think I'll speak to him tonight at dinner." Pan sighed.

"Hai, right now you have bigger problems, like living through the photos." Jami smiled. 

Pan chuckled, 

"Arigatou." She said. 

"Anytime dear." Jami smiled, "Go on, get back to Bra." 

Pan nodded to her, then left. 

"What was that about?" Bulma asked.

"Hai, how come you took so long?" ChiChi questioned. 

"Just a little Stepmother-stepdaughter talk." Jami smiled. 

"Ah…" The two women said knowingly. 

"I've had a couple of those with her myself." Bulma said. 

"Hai, I've had one as well." ChiChi also said. 

Jami laughed,

"Well, I suppose that you'll both hear about this one soon enough." Jami said. 

ChiChi paled,

"She's not leaving to train someone is she?"

"Is she having another baby?" Bulma asked, her own skin paling. 

Jami shook her head, _No I'm going to have another baby,_ she thought with a smile,

"Iie, don't worry about it. It's nothing major." Jami assured them.

The two's complexion's cam back and they resumed their chatting. Jami stood next to them speaking only when she felt the need to. But mainly kept her eyes on Pan.

Tiria decided to move from her grandfather to Piccilo. She had grown tired of standing with her arms crossed. She flew up to where Piccilo was and 'crossed' he legs in the air. She kept her arms crossed and sat in front of him with her eyes closed. She knew Piccilo would open his eyes soon and see her, but she waited awhile. First he would irritate her with drawn out time, but she could wait.

"What do you want?" Piccilo demanded. 

"I'm bored. I was looking for something to do." Tiria said angrily. 

"Why are you imitating me?" Piccilo growled. 

"Well…I thought that maybe this would clear my mind, but I must be doing something wrong." Tiria said. 

Piccilo snorted,

"Of course you're doing something wrong, you don't know how to meditate." He snarled. 

Tiria glared at him,

"Teach me." She said through gritted teeth.

Piccilo's mouth opened and he bared his white fangs. 

Videl walked alone for only a few moments, before she caught sight of Luont and Korah hunched down over something. She smirked and strode over to the two, they were arguing,

"It's a Millipede." Luont was saying.

"Iie, it's a caterpillar." Korah snapped. 

"It can't be a caterpillar, they only come with fur, aside a few that have no fur but are brightly colored." Luont started to explain, "So this, being a dark brown, has to be a millipede." 

Korah crossed her arms,

"What about centipedes? It could be one of those." She said in a mater-of-fact sort of way. 

Luont snorted,

"Look at it, centipedes only have one pair of legs each segment, this one has two!" He told her smartly. 

Videl laughed and the two turned around,

"How old are you two? Twenty?" She asked sarcastically. 

"Look at this Videl, we found a millipede!" Luont said happily.

Korah glared at him but said nothing. 

Videl walked over to them and poked Korah as she passed, 

"Let's have a look." Videl said, squatting. "Hmmm…this is an odd bug."

__

This is no millipede. Videl thought worriedly, _It's some sort of robot, the skin is too shiny._ Videl cocked her head, and her eyes widened. Where there should have been two eyes, there was just a plain black strip. Videl stood up and pulled the kids with her,

"Honto?" The two growled. 

Videl was about to say something when Bulma yelled at the three,

"Let's go." Videl smiled at them. 

Luont smiled back and grabbed her hand, but Korah, still in a bad mood, crossed her arms tighter and lagged behind them. 

*****
    
    "That was close…" A voice snapped. 

A small slender form curled up in a corner and nodded. 

"Next time, you must be careful. You're supposed to spy on them, not let them spy on us!" 

"Hai, master." It was a girl's voice, soft and frightened. 

Her master glared at her then turned on his heels and out the door. The girl began to sob into her knees as two guards came to take her to her punishment. 

****

End of Chapter 1

***** ****

Okay, there's the first chapter…I hope it was long enough…so should I continue? Please R&R!


	2. Mind Set

****

Chapter 2

__

Mind Set

"I'm going to find the saiyajins with or without your help." She said quietly.

In the photo they were taking now Pan was next to Trunks with Vegeta in front of her. She could see the tops of her twins' heads in the front row and glared to the side. She hated photos, she crossed her arms and she and Vegeta stared anywhere but at the camera. She couldn't stop thinking about her children's tactics. What was it about the Saiyajins that intrigued them?

When they were finished being yelled at by Bulma to stand up straight, or to _smile_ --- which had caused her and Vegeta to laugh --- Pan sighed with relief and moved to a corner closing her eyes. At the moment she was occupied with many thoughts and didn't want to be disturbed. So much to Pan's annoyance, when Trunks prodded long enough at her barrier, he broke through.

__

What is wrong with you?

The kids.

What about them?

They're asking questions Trunks!

Kids always ask questions.

Not the ones they're asking, you heard Tiria last night!

__

Hai, I did. She seemed quite set on finding the Saiyajins. I wonder where she gets her stubbornness from.

Pan could see him smirking at her and she scowled.

__

That's the problem, they wont be hard to find, especially by our two.

What is it you want to do about it.

I'm not sure, like I said last night, I'm going to talk with Vegeta.

Right, listen, don't worry about the kids they'll be fine.

Once the pictures were done Luont and Korah went back to their 'bug'. But they were disappointed in finding that the bug had gone. 

"Where could it have gone?" Luont asked. 

"Who knows, we were gone for half an hour." Korah answered.

"Still it moved very slow." Luont pointed out.

"True." Korah shrugged, "I really don't care, come on let's go."

Luont nodded and followed Kora reluctantly. He was preoccupied just as much as his kasan. He and Tiria were going to find the saiyajins and they were going to show them who the rightful heir was: _them_. But this confused Luont, what did they care about being of Royal Blood? They had a great life right where they were. He agreed with Tiria though, he wanted to know who the Saiyajins had appointed King, who it was that took his grandpa's spot! Also the two wanted to know their lifestyle. Was that too much to ask?

Luont hadn't realized he'd stopped walking until Korah barked at him,

"Hey, baka, get moving."

Luont glared at her,

"You get going, I'm busy at the moment." He snapped, "You go in search of your 'fairies' or whatever you're looking for." With that Luont walked away, he wanted to be alone. 

His mind was clouded with eight-year-old thoughts --- at least an eight-year-old-saiyajin's thoughts --- He moved into the forest that was close to Capsule Corp, and came to the clearing he was so fond of. He sat on one of the tree stumps and cupped his chin in his hands.

He was growing frustrated that he couldn't understand why it was that the saiyajins were so angry with his kasan. He knew this because he was told so by his kasan, but she hadn't offered an explanation why. He was getting ready to head back when he saw the bug again. He found it odd that the millipede, or whatever it was, had gotten this far. For some reason he felt the urge to get away from it, like this thing wasn't good. He usually went with his feelings, but wanted to know what it was, so he powered up to Super Saiyajin and edged closer. 

What he felt not only surprised him it scared him. He was rooted to the ground unable to move. The but was giving off ki! And a lot of it! He turned and was ready to run when someone stood in his way,

"Gomen, kid. But you can't leave now. Not after what you saw." The person was a man, Luont thought.

"Get out of my way creep." Luont spat.

He couldn't explain the reason, but he didn't feel in the least bit afraid. He just squatted and powered up to level two. The person, or creature better suited him, did not take his eyes off of Luont. Luont could feel the immense power coming from the creature but he stayed calm. He wasn't of Royal Blood for nothing…

The creature suddenly moved and a long black and gold tentacle shot out of its palm. It wrapped around Luont and he felt his power ebb away, he was taken down to Super Saiyajin and that was draining too. But before he dropped out of Super Saiyajin he let out a yell, and all of his power with it, then with no power left he fell to the ground unconscious.

Pan felt her heart stop. Luont had gone to Super Saiyajin two then suddenly dropped right back down again. She knew that it was probably anger, but she was proven wrong when he let out a yell…a piercing yell of anger, fright, and panic all in one. She jumped in the air and burst out towards him as fast as she could. But Goku beat her there, when she landed with all those who could fly behind her, she ran to Luont's unconscious form. He lay in the clearing he had showed her only weeks before, with a mound of ash a few feet away from him. She felt her heart beat rapidly as she knelt and took Luont from Goku's arms. She held him close and glanced painfully at Vegeta,

"Luont?" She whispered, she knew he was alive but that didn't take the feeling of sorrow away. 

She felt as if she had failed him. She looked at all those gathered around her, Vegeta was in Super Saiyajin with his rage, while Goku just looked deeply concerned. He took a senzu bean from his belt and squatted next to Pan. He popped the bean in Luonts mouth, and Luont was awake in seconds. 

"What happened?" Luont groaned. 

"You tell us brat!" Vegeta snapped. 

Luont looked up to see that most of his family was there, at least all of those who could fly. 

"I…I was sitting on the stump and noticed that bug again. But it didn't seem to be like a bug anymore, so I powered up to Super Saiyajin then moved to get a closer look. I felt that it was emitting ki, and a lot of it. So I turned to go back to the house but there was someone, no… some_thing_ in my way. It said I couldn't leave because I'd seen to much, I told it to move and powered up to level two. It shot some sort of a tentacle out of it's palm…black and gold, it surrounded me and drained my power, but I managed to let out a yell before I fell unconscious." Luont frowned, he couldn't remember what happened to the creature, "that's all I remember." He looked at Vegeta thinking that he was going to get scolded but Vegeta just stared back at him, his green eyes filled with rage.

Luont sat up and looked at the mound of ashes, perhaps he killed it? He hoped so, that thing could have done a lot of evil in the world.

"You obviously took care of it." Vegeta snickered.

But even Luont could detect the rage in his voice.

Luont frowned, he had never seen Vegeta so angry. There was something about that millipede…he glanced around for it, but knew it wasn't there even before he finished looking. He glanced up at Vegeta as everyone but his parents and Vegeta took flight again, offering words of encouragement to Pan. He waited for them to be out of earshot then spoke,

"Tell me." He said. 

"Tell you what, brat!" Vegeta growled. 

"You know what it was." Luont said, "I can tell."

Pan and Trunks looked at Vegeta,

"Do you?" Trunks asked. 

"Hai!" Vegeta snapped, "It was a Grule."

Pan's eyes widened, while Luont and Trunks looked confused,

"A wha…" Trunks was interrupted by Pan,

"A Grule! Vegeta this is not to be talked about lightly!" Pan exclaimed, "What if they do what they did on Rotlen?"

Trunks looked bewildered, and Luont glared at Vegeta,

"Tel us already!" Luont growled. 

Vegeta looked at Luont, still in Super Saiyajin. 

"Shut your mouth, brat!" Vegeta turned back to Pan, "You think I don't know this?" He raised an eyebrow, "They were the ones who killed the only person I ever cared for." Vegeta added in an undertone, "Before Bulma." He then glared at Pan "So of course I know not to go about this lightly!"

Pan rolled her eyes,

"You cared about no one except…" She stopped and stared at Vegeta, "They killed _her_?"

"What are you talking about!" Trunks demanded.

"Shut up!" Pan and Vegeta barked. 

Trunks held his hands up and backed up,

"Calm down." He muttered, "Come on Luont, they need to be alone." 

Luont scrambled to his feet and flew off with his tousan. 

Pan stood and sat on the tree stump,

"You never said anything." She whispered. 

"The subject never came up." Vegeta shrugged.

Pan leaned on her hands and sighed, her tail lay forgotten at her side motionless. She heard the pain in Vegeta's voice even though he tried to disguise it. 

"I can't take anymore of this." She muttered, "I was going to wait till tonight to talk with you, but I might as well do it now." Pan looked up at Vegeta, "The kids have been asking questions."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow again,

"About?" He asked. 

"The Saiyajins." Pan answered.

Vegeta lowered his power and stood in front of Pan,

"What sort of questions?" He asked. 

"Where they are, how they live, who's their king now, and now they're talking about going to find them." Pan looked desperate, "What if they find Toria?" 

Vegeta scowled,

"The brats wont be able to find the saiyajins." He said calmly. 

Pan snorted,

"You don't know my two, when they're set on something they're set." Pan said helplessly. 

Vegeta looked up at the sky,

"Perhaps letting them find the saiyajins is a good idea." He said. 

"What!?" Pan stood from her seat and lashed her bristling tail.

"If they see what the saiyajins are like they're not going to want to live like them!" Vegeta snapped. 

"How would you know?" Pan seethed, "I liked it." 

"As did I…but they wont. The've been here to long." Vegeta said. 

Pan snorted again, 

"I have a feeling they wouldn't mind it at all." She said miserably, "Vegeta, fine we'll take them to the saiyajins…but…" She sighed, "I'm afraid for them." She whispered. 

Vegeta stared at her in surprise,

"Don't be, the brats have been trained well, they're probably stronger than any on the new Vegeta-sei. They'll be fine." He said as softly as he could. 

Pan looked at him with her own surprise and softly said her 'Arigatou'

Pan followed Vegeta back to Capsule Corp. where people were starting to show up. Korah was blabbering the word around, that Luont was attacked by a monster, while Bra and Goten tried to hush her up. Tein was asking Goku what happened while Korah continued to rant on about it being twelve feet tall, and that she saw it's head above the tree line. 

Pan rolled her eyes and strode up to Bra, 

"Shut her up will ya?" She asked.

"Look, Pan. She's seven, and she has Goten's personality, so she's naturally gonna act that way." Bra snapped. 

Pan smirked, 

"True, but she's soon gonna say the monster came from Dende knows where." Pan pointed out. 

Bra scowled and shifted Tekoa.

"You take her," She handed Tekoa to Pan, "I'll talk to Korah." 

Pan took the baby and allowed her to curl her tail around Pan's forearm. Pan's own tail curled tightly around her waist. She watched Bra walk to Korah and pull her aside, what went between them she didn't know; but Korah's expression went from being happy to being angry. She had her teeth clenched but nodded at her kasan. Pan saw her form the word 'fine' and cross her arms when Bra walked away. Pan smirked at Bra and handed Tekoa back to her. 

"Arigatou, she would have heard it from me." Pan said threateningly. 

Bra snorted and placed Tekoa on her hip. The small girl curled her tail around Bra's forearm irritable and lay her head on Bra's shoulder. 

Pan smirked, she herself would be having one of them soon. 

"I have something to tell you." Pan said. 

"Honto?" Bra asked. 

Pan glanced around, 

"I'm going to have another baby." Pan answered quietly. 

Bra's eyes widened, 

"Nani!?" She gasped, "Does Trunks know?" 

"Iie." Pan answered, "I'm going to tell him tonight." 

"When are you going to announce it?" Bra questioned. 

"I'm not sure, probably in a month." Pan shrugged. 

Bra stared at her uneasily, 

"Hows the morning sickness going?" She asked. 

"Okay, not as bad as it was with the first two." Pan said, "I wasn't sick at all this morning."

Bra snickered, 

"Lucky you." She sneered. "This brat never gave me a free day."

Pan smiled. The twins had given her a count of three mornings with no sickness, and she remembered those days clearly. Pan sighed and placed a hand on her stomach, she could feel the baby forming slowly. 

"I'm gonna tell him now." She said. 

"Go for it." Bra smirked.

Pan nodded and opened her mind, she prodded at Trunks' till he asked her what she wanted, 

__

I have news for you.

Honto? Is it bad news?

Iie, we're going to have another child.

Nani!?!

Pan chuckled,

__

Calm down Trunks, you can't say you hadn't noticed the morning sickness.

Iie, I cant deny that; but…another child?

Hai, another child, and it's going to be a girl. 

Pan could see Trunks and saw him smile, she herself couldn't contain the half smile that came over her. 

__

When do you want to announce it, Trunks?

Tonight, let's announce it at dinner.

Fine.

Pan broke the connection and turned back to Bra,

"We're going to announce it tonight at dinner." She informed Bra.

Bra nodded, 

"Alright then," Bra said absentmindedly. 

Pan moved to an empty lawn table and sat in one of the chairs. Bra followed her but stood. 

"What's wrong with you?" Bra asked. 

"Nothing." Pan said quickly. 

"Liar." Bra smirked. 

Pan rolled her eyes, 

"Alright!" She growled, "Like you'd ever give up anyway.

"I'm worried about the twins, they want to find the saiyajins; but I worry that they'll find Toria."

Bra frowned,

"Why would they want to find the saiyajins?" she asked. 

"Because they know that they are the rightful heirs to the throne." Pan explained. 

"Ah, so they have a right to want to know who it is who took their place, right?" 

Pan nodded, 

"And Vegeta thinks that I should let them go." Pan continued, "And I agree with him, he says that once they see what it is like they wont want to stay there."

Bra looked scared,

"What if they do like it?" She asked.

"I asked the same thing," Pan sighed, "Vegeta says that they wont, but I reminded him that we both liked it and there was no way to think that the twins wouldn't as well. He agreed to that, but also he said that the twins wouldn't be hurt by the saiyajins, the saiyajins have managed only to go super saiyajin." 

Bra seemed to be thinking, 

"You don' suppose that your twins would try and talk my Korah into such nonsense…do you?" She asked. 

"I doubt it, they seem to want to keep it to themselves," Pan shook her head. "You don't have to worry about Korah, she's not that much like Goten." 

Bra chuckled, then sat down next to Pan. _____ seemed upset but kept her mouth shut. Pan lay her head in her hands and frowned, she couldn't stand not knowing the reason her twins wanted to find the saiyajins. 

Tiria tried unsuccessfully to clear her mind, then she opened her eyes and glared at Piccilo.

"You're not telling me something." She snarled.

'Humph." Piccilo opened one eye, "You're trying to hard." 

Tiria stared at him then closed her eyes again, _Trying to hard?_ She asked herself, _How is that so? Ugh! I'm eight! I can do this! Relax…forget about the saiyajins for now, they'll come later._ Tiria's mouth played a smile as her mind cleared and one single thought was left, how much she really enjoyed her life, although she was only eight. She loved her school because she was in the fifth grade, two grade levels higher than the average. She loved going to school with her nii-chan, and her favorite was sparring with her kasan. 

Finally the thought drifted away and her mind was blank, she didn't want to talk for fear of filling her mind back up but she didn't have to.

__

Now what? She asked Piccilo.

__

This is meditating, keep your mind clear then visualize yourself fighting the most powerful person you can think of. Came his reply.

This wasn't exactly what he himself did, but it was one way to get the girl to stay on one thought when fighting. Piccilo opened his eyes and watched the girl struggle, she had beads of sweat on her brow and her face was contorted in pain. Then her eyes snapped open and she was breathing hard, 

"He…he…didn't take it easy on me!" She gasped. 

"Who?" Piccilo asked. 

"Grandpa Vegeta." Tiria answered confused. 

Piccilo stared at her,

"Perhaps you should choose a different opponent." He suggested. 

"Iie, this will help me." Tiria said stubbornly.

Piccilo didn't answer and just closed his eyes,

"If," Piccilo said, "you clear your mind before a battle then you will be able to focus fully on your opponent. And I need not say that is the key to fighting,"

Tiria snorted, _That's an understatement, the key to fighting I know is to win. Okay so that's what I **wish** the key to fighting was. _

Tell me.

The key to fighting is to outwit your opponent. Keeping a clear head and not to get solely wrapped up in the fight. Making sure to keep your temper in check, Tiria smirked. 

__

Hai, that is partly true. But that is not all.

What did I miss?

That, Tiria, is for another lesson.

Tiria opened her eyes, 

"You mean you're going to train me?" 

Piccilo nodded in response then told her to leave.

Tiria left in higher spirits then when she came, and she went straight to her Grandpa Vegeta. 

"Grandpa." Tiria stood in front of Vegeta with her arms crossed. 

"Honto, squirt." Vegeta asked. 

"When are you going to train me?" 

"Tomorrow, you're coming here at five." 

Tiria looked confused, 

"In the morning?" She asked. 

"Hai." 

"Good," Tiria said, but she was still confused, "but why so late?"

Vegeta stared at her, 

"you think five is late?" he questioned. 

"Well, I only need like three hours sleep, and we have to go to bed at nine every night." 

"Then we'll make it four." Vegeta obliged.

Tiria smirked, she knew that her grandpa didn't go to bed till around one, but she didn't mind.

"Fine," Tiria said, "Then can I come over and warm up around three?"

"I am not the one to answer you on that." Vegeta growled. 

Tiria frowned, though she knew he was right, first Tiria had to ask her kasan and tousan, then she must ask Grandma Bulma.

Tiria slouched off to her kasan and waited for her acknowledgement, 

"Honto?" Pan asked.

"I want to go over to grandpa's in the morning, at three. So that I can warm up." Tiria said. 

"Three? Why two hours early." Pan questioned.

"Grandpa moved our training to four." Tiria explained. 

Pan gave Tiria a quizzical look, 

"With your help I presume?" 

Tiria smirked, 

"Don't speak that way, you make me feel stupid." Tiria complained. 

Pan chuckled, 

"Fine," Pan offered, "Then, you helped him to make that choice, correct?" 

"Hai." Tiria nodded. 

Bra stared at Tiria, 

"Four in the morning?" She asked, "Why would you want to get up so early?"

Tiria glanced at her Aunt,

"Because I like to get an early start." She shrugged. 

Bra rolled her eyes, 

"Just like tousan." She muttered. "And I thought only full bloods could withstand having only three hours sleep."

Tiria crossed her arms, 

"I'm of Royal Blood too, I could withstand two hours if I had too." Tiria said crossly. 

Pan placed a hand on Tiria's arm,

"Calm down, brat," Pan ordered, "She was only saying figuratively." 

Tiria glanced at the laughing Bra, 

"What is so funny?" Tiria demanded.

"You, my dear" Bra chuckled, "You." 

Tiria frowned, 

"I don't like to be laughed at." She said through gritted teeth.

Pan glared at Bra, 

"Bra!" She hissed, "Please!"

Bra nodded, then stopped laughing, 

"Gomen," She said to Tiria, "I wont laugh at you."

Tiria didn't answer but turned and walked off.

No sooner had she gone then Bra burst into laughter again. Pan glared at her again,

"I warn you Bra," She said, "If you make my daughter much more angry, you will have a great deal to work with." 

"Hai I know. Look who her kasan is." 

Pan glanced questioningly at Bra, 

"What is that supposed to mean?" She demanded. 

"Nothing, just that she has your attitude." Bra answered with a shrug. "I wonder if she will be stronger than you soon."

Pan snorted, 

"I grow in strength much slower than the males, but I still grow faster than my daughter." 

"Hai." Bra agreed, "We females have no chance to stay stronger than those arrogant males."

"Arrogant is true," Pan nodded, "But we do have a chance, we just have to train harder." 

Bra agreed then the two began to speak of the kids. 

Luont stood next to his tousan and listened to the conversation going on between Trunks and Goten. 

"Yea, Pan just let me in on some news." Trunks whispered. 

"Honto?" Goten asked. 

Trunks glanced around, then unexpectedly looked at Luont, 

"You better not repeat this." He warned. 

"I wont." Luont assured him. 

"We're going to have another child." Trunks said. 

Goten stared, openmouthed at Trunks. 

"Nani!?" He gasped. 

Trunks and Luont rolled their eyes, 

"Hai, it's true." Trunks said, then glancing at Luont he added, "Not like we've missed the morning sickness eh?" 

Luont silently agreed. 

Goten looked from one to the other then smiled, 

"When are you announcing?" He asked. 

"Tonight." Trunks answered, "That means no word till then, got it?"

Luont and Goten nodded. Who would be worth telling anyway?

Videl stood next to her kasan and listened vaguely to the conversation she had with Bulma, ChiChi, #18, Lunch, and Marron. She stood a little apart from them, glancing at Jami now and then, a baby nii-chan…it's what she always wanted! But she wasn't sure how she'd deal with it, she was so used to being the only child. She let out a sigh and sipped at her coke, she was excited about being able to train the baby. She had no doubt that Pan would help, and her twin children. Videl remembered the first time she had Vegeta train her when she was twelve, it was the worst day of her life…

__

"Oh come on Vegeta!" Videl said, "Train me! If kasan let

Pan train me, it's not like she'll dislike you training me!"

Vegeta muttered about being pestered, 

"You want me to train you?" He asked. 

"Hai."

"Then get in here!" 

Videl entered the gravity room and powered up to super 

Saiyajin. Before she had time to protect herself Vegeta

attacked her. Videl tried blocking what she could but to

no avail, he relentlessly beat her down and out of super

saiyajin. He turned the gravity to normal and said,

"Come back when you've healed."

Then he left her.

Videl smiled at the memory, although it was a painful memory it was a good one. 

"Videl." Marron said.

"Honto?" Videl turned her attention to the blonde before her.

"I was asking you if you wanted to go to the mall." Marron repeated. 

"Oh, sure. When?" Videl asked. 

"How's tomorrow?" Marron said.

"Great."

"So, any new people in your life?" Marron asked with a smirk.

Videl blushed and looked away, 

"Possibly." Videl said, smiling to herself.

"Who!" Marron pressed. 

"Tenroh." Videl whispered. 

Marron gasped,

"You're going with Tein's son?" She asked. 

Videl nodded, 

"I don't believe it!" Marron said aloud, "You going with…"

"Be quiet, Marron!" Videl hissed.

"Oh!" Marron covered her mouth, "Gomen."

Videl glared at Marron and her tail swayed irritably. Marron chuckled then turned back to the others. 

Tiria walked away from her kasan and aunt, and went back to her Grandpa Vegeta. She floated up next to his head and crossed her legs. She closed her eyes and waited patiently for acknowledgment. 

"Honto?" Vegeta finally asked. 

"I want to learn of the saiyajins." Tiria said. 

Vegeta opened his eyes and raised an eyebrow, 

"What for?" he snapped. 

Tiria shrugged, 

"I want to know who it is that has taken our place as royalty."

Vegeta snorted, 

"That isn't the reason!" He growled. 

Tiria smirked, 

"Iie, it isn't." She admitted, "I want to see how strong they are, how they live, what planet they have taken for themselves." 

Vegeta scowled, 

"Things, useless to know." He muttered. 

"Iie, not useless." Tiria spat, "If they are to come again it would do good to all of us to know how strong they are, where they now live. And who the ruler is." 

"That may be so, brat, but they aren't coming anytime soon." Vegeta growled. 

Tiria glowered at her Grandpa and crossed her arms, her tail lashing angrily. 

"I'm going to find the saiyajins with or without your help." She said quietly. 

Vegeta said nothing but closed his eyes. He knew that she and her twin would do what they wanted, even if they loved the earth as they do. They would find the saiyajins and they would be disappointed. He sighed heavily, they were just as aimlessly set on things as he was and still is. 

Tiria scowled and flew off to sit atop Capsule Corp.'s main building. She sat there for awhile watching all the people on the ground, she saw her friend Yin, Yamcha's son, and called his name. He flew up next to her and questioned her, 

"Why are you up here?" He asked. 

"I'm bored, there's nothing to do down there." Tiria answered, "We've decided to go."

Yin sat down sighing as he let his tail lay next to him, 

"Come on Tiria, you two are eight! You won't stand a chance!" He complained. 

Tiria snorted, 

"We'll find the saiyajins, you just watch." 

Luont saw Yin and Tiria on the roof and flew up next to them,

"What are you two doing?" He asked. 

Tiria rolled her eyes,

"Talking about finding _them_." She replied.

Luont frowned, 

"Do you really want to leave home?" He whispered. 

Tiria scowled, 

"Iie, honestly I don't." She snarled, "But I have to find this out. Kasan let Toria go and now there must be at least some other saiyajins." 

Luont sighed, 

"I doubt it." He sat on Tiria's other side, "even now there could only be as many as six."

"How so?" Tiria demanded.

"Well, think about it, Toria was the only female saiyajin to leave, then there's also Noruka, you can't have forgotten Yin's kasan, and she came back remember?" Tiria nodded and Luont continued, "Well as of now it's possible that Toria may have kids, but they'd be it." 

Tiria frowned, _Luont's right, even if Toria had a child each year that would mean only nine kids…and that is very doubtful. She probably has about three kids._ Tiria hit the top of the roof, 

"I don't care!" She snapped, "I'm finding them!" 

Yin shook his head, his tail curled around his waist.

"Tiria, even if there are three, what will they do? With you and your grandparents and great-grandparents, they don't stand a chance for invasion." Yin pointed out. 

"That's not the only reason why I want to find them." Tiria explained, "I want to know more of my race." 

Yin frowned, 

"Then there really is no point."

"How so?" Tiria asked irritably. 

"Why not just leave them be?" Yin asked, "Even if you found them, what would you do?"

Tiria frowned, okay so she was only eight with the mind of a twelve year-old. She knew that Luont and Yin were right, she couldn't do this! She would search for months then be there only for a few days! Tiria lowered her head and scowled, 

"I want to bring the saiyajins here. Toria has to be given a chance to live peacefully." She said. 

Luont shook his head,

"Look, Jeronic and Noruka stayed, but Toria left." Luont said. 

"Only because she was unconscious when kasan put her in the ship!" Tiria argued. 

Luont shrugged, 

"Tiria, you do what it is you want, but…" He sighed, "You know I wont let you go alone, so keep that in mind." 

With that Luont stood and flew back to the ground. 

Yin turned to Tiria, 

"He's right, we both are going to go with you, if you choose to go after the saiyajins or not." Then Yin too flew off. 

****

End of Chapter 2

****

Preview of Chapter 3

"Who are you little one?" The voice seemed familiar to Tiria, but she couldn't place it. 

"My name is Tiria Briefs, who are you?" She said confidently.

The man she heard chuckled softly, 

"I am not someone you have seen before, but you have heard me described…by a very close person." 

Tiria gasped, this was a Grule! Tiria backed away, powering up to Super Saiyajin. The creature was then revealed to her, it was the ugliest think she had ever seen! What was this thing doing here? On Rostley?

"Luont! Yin!" Tiria yelled. 

"Tiria! Where are you?" She heard Yin's voice, and the yell of Luont. 

Tiria backed towards the door and placed her hand on the door knob,

"You filthy creature!" She snarled, "Bow before the rightful heir to the saiyajins!"

The creature's eyes widened and he lowered his body.

*****

"Nani!?!" The voice yelled. 

The small girl cringed, 

"How is this pitiful child the heir!?" He demanded. 

"She must be the one we were searching for." The girl whimpered. 

"Iie!" The man screamed, "We are looking for the wife of the True Prince…Not his granddaughter." 

"What is it we need the True Prince's wife for?" The girl asked timidly, "Would we not be better off with his son's wife? Who is a quarter saiyajin?" 

The man regarded the girl for a moment.

"Perhaps you are right," He whispered, "We shall then go for this child's kasan. Who is stronger than the True Prince's wife." 

"We may find use for both of them, sir." The girl whispered. "As well as the True Prince's daughter." 

"Hai…we may, then the three of them it is!" the man turned and stormed out of the darkened room.


End file.
